Black Panther 9
by tsangalfred51
Summary: Will Morris Drake find his loved sister?


Warning: 1st time I have tried a fanfiction series

Credits to the following:

• Minecraft Mod: Dimensional Doors, Tale of Hearts, as well as Pretty Cure

• Symphogear

• Marvel Comics for Shuri, Black Panther, and Shadow Council

In the Pretty Cure Dimension

Paipu Bakudan: It's time to break Andy Blake out of prison. But I have to maintain a low profile.

A monster then appears in front of him. Black like shadows makes it up.

Paipu Bakudan: Hi. Who are you?

Monster: My name is Howling. L' Aku has told Andy Blake about me being at large in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Paipu Bakudan: Indeed. I see that now. Howling, I was thinking that we go to this Earth and break Crooks #1-7 out of prison.

Howling: That's a good idea. Police on this Earth use Tasers and other science weapons. They won't be able to fight me.

Paipu Bakudan: Yes, but the Pretty Cures will follow you to this Earth. One thing puzzles me, how are we going to get to Earth?

Howling: I have a better idea. We wait until the trial of Andy Blake is done.

Paipu Bakudan: That's good, Howling. Wait, are you saying that we are going to break Andy Blake out after the trial is done?

Howling: Indeed. You are very perceptive for a ghoul that only knows how to throw pipe bombs.

Paipu Bakudan: Thank you for noticing what I am capable of. After we break Andy Blake out, are you going to destroy me?

Howling: Of course not. We need to work together if we're going to cause chaos.

Paipu Bakudan: Indeed. We need to work as friends.

In the Garden of Light prison

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Is it safe for me to go and get a job on this Earth after my sister rescues me?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Highly unlikely. Andy Blake is capable of manipulating people and other beings into doing what he and his allies want. In the past, because you were angry at your brother, it was easy for Andy Blake and the snake to manipulate you. Eventually you became malicious and did bad things, an example of how Andy Blake, you, and the snake were able to make Himelda look like a bad person when she released the Axia Empire eventually planning to attempt to kill her to make her look like the bad guy. Before that, Andy Blake put lies into you about Pretty Cure to make you be easily manipulated.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Then I'll wait for my sister to find me.

The Queen of Light appears.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): I will make a trial for Andy Blake. Make sure Morris Drake and his sister are safe.

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): I will. (_Nods her head_)

Queen of Light: Now I have to call Darkon's faction.

End of Pretty Cure scene

At Allie's House

Allie Tori: It's a nice day!

Allie Tori then sees that her phone is ringing. She proceeds to answer it.

Allie Tori: Who is this?

Voice: I am the Queen of Light. I need you, Tsubasa Kanzari, and Darkon at court once.

Allie Tori (to Queen of Light): I'll be on my way.

The Queen of Light hangs up the phone.

Allie Tori (to Maria Tori): I have to be at the Garden of Light because I have to put Andy Blake on trial for all of the crimes the latter has done. I have to retrieve two other people to go with me.

Maria Tori (to Allie Tori): Okay, my daughter. Be safe.

At Darkon's cave

Allie Tori (to Darkon): We have to go to the Garden of Light for trial by orders of the Queen of Light.

Darkon (to Allie Tori): On it. I'll get Tsubasa Kanzari to go with me.

Tsubasa Kanzari then appears.

Tsuabasa Kanzari (to Darkon): Is this about the trial of Andy Blake?

Darkon (to Tsubasa Kanzari): Indeed. I'll tell Onia Imugem to watch my cave.

Darkon (to Onia Imugem): Can you watch my cave while we're gone?

Onia Imugem (to Darkon): I will.

Allie Tori, Darkon, and Tsubasa go to the Garden of Light.

At the Garden of Light

Queen of Light: Welcome, all of you. Have a seat.

Darkon, Allie Tori, and Tsubasa Kanzari sit down on the right side of the court.

The Queen of Light then calls Guards #1 and #2.

Guards #1 and #2 then proceed to get Andy Blake out of his cell for trial.

Andy Blake wakes up in the court of the Queen of Light.

Jury: Arise for the Honorable Queen of Light.

Queen of Light: I call Allie Tori to the stand.

Allie Tori sits on the right side of the Queen of Light.

Allie Tori: Your Honor, Andy Blake has committed multiple crimes in this Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Queen of Light: Please elaborate.

Allie Tori: Yes, your Honor. In the present, Andy Blake was responsible for causing tensions between Dan Cavaziel and Larry Drake by calling Larry a pinhead, causing them to turn into the Arizona Outlaws in the process, and was fired for it. This caused them to do bad things like luring other people into danger under the pretense of helping others as well as manipulating Black Hole into destroying Wakanda with them.

Queen of Light: (gasps) Oh, my! Tell me more, Allie Tori.

Allie Tori: Yes your Honor. Andy Blake and the snake L' Aku turned Black Widow into Mirage Widow in the process, making Mirage Widow do all kinds of bad things until she was calmed down and reminded of her place as the Avengers. This rendered her comatose in the process, but Widow was able to recover.

Queen of Light: Oh my! Allie Tori, go back to the seat. I'll call Tsubasa Kanzari to the stand.

Allie Tori returns to her seat.

The Queen of Light calls Tsubasa Kanzari to the stand.

Tsubasa Kanzari goes to sit with the Queen of Light.

Tsubasa: Your Honor, Andy Blake and the snake as well as another entity proceeded to deceive unwashed masses into turning against us with their lies. However, I gave a speech on what made Megaman a hero in order to stop the riot from escalating. Andy Blake's really good at deceiving people.

The Queen of Light then tells Tsubasa to go back to her seat.

Tsubasa then goes back to sit with Darkon and Allie Tori.

The Queen of Light calls Darkon the Dragon to the stand.

Darkon: You Honor, Andy Blake and the snake then proceeded to gather some parts to make a wheezing cyborg out of a human named Robert Blaine (Mikey Blaine's father) and use that cyborg to hurt one of our comrades.

Queen of Light: Interesting. Tell me more.

Darkon (clears his throat): Okay. After we defeated the wheezing cyborg, the cyborg made a last request to get his son as well as his friend Layla Rose here to free the cyborg of his sins. Eventually, Layla Rose was able to take Robert Blaine to a priest at a Christian Church where he would be healed of his wounds and free of L' Aku's curse. Robert started turning bad because his boss and his employees were abusive to him, and the snake L' Aku approached him. L' Aku gave Robert a dagger to kill his abusive boss and the employees in cold blood leading to the latter getting arrested and being cursed.

Queen of Light (to Darkon): Oh my. Andy Blake is more than just a fired professor – he's a very cunning person who's good at manipulating and deceiving others.

Darkon (to Queen of Light): Ah. There's this time where he and the snake, as well as another entity, manipulated a citizen on this Earth to help them destroy Towa Akagi (a.k.a Cure Scarlet) and Iona Hikawa (a.k.a Cure Fortune) under the guise of help. These three formed a plan that was capable of deceiving this Earth into retaliating against the Pretty Cures in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Queen of Light: Very interesting. So Andy Blake's capable of working with a devilish snake in order to do this? That Andy Blake is a danger to everyone. Darkon, you are dismissed. I call Allie Tori to the stand.

Allie Tori approaches the Queen of Light.

Allie Tori: Your Honor, I have something to add to what Darkon is saying. Andy Blake was chasing Layla Rose and Mikey Blaine, who had to hide in barrels until they got to my place. I was so scared and when I saw them, I had to lock my doors immediately. Andy Blake along with the snake and the other entity were able to manipulate the citizen into killing Cures Fortune and Scarlet. However, we had to step in and tell the citizen that he was only being used into killing these two people. After we were able to persuade the citizen about the truth about the snake's devious plan, Andy Blake murdered the citizen. The snake's plan was psychological warfare.

Queen of Light: Allie Tori, that's enough. Now it's time for the two witnesses to tell about Deep Mirror.

The two witnesses come forward.

Witness #1: Hi, my name is Cure Sunset, and I am here to tell you that the Deep Mirror Stone was made by the snake L' Aku. And Andy Blake was working with the snake.

Queen of Light: Very interesting. I'll let witness #2 speak.

Witness #2: Hi, my name is Cure Wave, and I am here to tell you the snake L' Aku and Paipu Bakudan murdered Deep Mirror. The murders of the Phantom Generals and Hoshina followed after Deep Mirror was slain.

Queen of Light: Oh my! This is bad! So now we have a hypocritical snake that destroys Pretty Cure villains who are weak that eventually was sealed away. Very interesting, you are dismissed Cures Wave and Sunset.

Cure Wave: That Andy Blake needs to be behind bars.

Cures Wave and Sunset leave the court and sit down.

Queen of Light: I call Tsubasa Kanzari to the stand.

Tsubasa: I was able to see what was inside Deep Mirror's mind. Turns out that he was more than a Yangire – he was a troubled being with an abusive father who darkened his life for the worst. We then bonded to destroy Gas Lighter on the inside for good, causing Deep Mirror to be free of his past. After that, he died, free of his past crimes. Deep Mirror then encouraged me to fight that snake along with my other allies of Darkon's faction. I had to tell Iona Hikawa to warn the other Pretty Cures about the snake L' Aku. Eventually, I and my allies were able to fend off the snake and seal him for good where he'll be watched over.

Queen of Light: This is sufficient evidence for me to declare Andy Blake guilty, but we'll get more and have the jury decide. Time for a 10 minute break everyone. So the other entity Andy and the snake were with is Gas Lighter.

After the 10 minute break

Queen of Light: I call Allie Tori to the stand.

Allie Tori: The snake left Andy Blake to be his successor. Andy Blake hatched a plan that involved manipulating a group of ten people into retaliating against the Pretty Cures in the Pretty Cure Dimension. Tsubasa and her allies were able to stop the broadcast and make the 10 citizens realize that Andy was only using them for his goals. There's someone that I forgot to mention – Morris Drake, a friend of Andy Blake's.

Queen of Light: Go on, Allie Tori.

Allie Tori: In the past, the relationship between Morris Drake and Andy Blake was unhealthy and toxic. It all started when Larry Drake beat up Morris due to the pinhead incident. Morris was angry, so it was perfect for Andy and the snake to manipulate Morris Drake. They went on a crime spree. Eventually, Andy Blake was able to lie to Morris Drake about Pretty Cure being a group of sadistic thieves and murders carrying illegal weapons. These three went on a crime spree and blew up a forensics science lab which held evidence that would hold Andy Blake guilty of committing crimes on this Earth AND in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Queen of Light: Very interesting – so Andy Blake was able to manipulate Morris Drake when he was down as well as destroying government property. Tell me more, Allie Tori.

Allie Tori: Andy Blake even held a knife to Morris Drake's throat to make him do some of the bad things he and the snake did.

Queen of Light: Oh my, so coercion was used to maintain friendship? I think that Andy Blake should be contained for a very long time.

Jury Decision

Jury Defendants: We the jury, find Andy Blake guilty of committing crimes on this Earth and in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Queen of Light: Guards, lock this criminal (Andy Blake) and detain him for a long time. He cannot be let out into the public because he can make others do very bad things as well as deceiving others into doing bad things.

Andy Blake (to Queen of Light): I'll destroy anyone with Cure in their name. Mark my words!

Queen of Light (to Andy Blake): Be quiet, you! One more outburst and I'll charge you with contempt of court.

The guards then escort Andy Blake out of the courtroom.

After the trial

Guard #2: On it, Queen of Light.

Andy Blake: This cannot be! One day, I'll destroy you and the Pretty Cures.

Andy Blake is then thrown back in solitary confinement in the Garden of Light. He then wakes up in solitary confinement.

Queen of Light: That takes care of everything. Now tell me, how is everyone feeling?

Allie Tori: Very good. However what concerns me is that there are two monsters outside the Garden of Light.

Tsubasa Kanzari looks outside and sees a ghoul and a black shadow like monster.

Tsubasa (to Queen of Light): You'd better send Iona Hikawa to fend off those two. If these two get to this Earth with Andy Blake, the three of them could cause havoc. Is that Paipu Bakudan and some other monster?

Queen of Light then calls Iona Hikawa.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): Get over here right now! Two monsters are outside the Garden of Light, possibly planning to bust Andy Blake out of solitary confinement!

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): On my way. I'll call Towa Akagi to help me fend off those two monsters.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): You do that. I'll send in another guard to Morris Drake's cell to watch over him. I need to make sure he's safe.

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): Okay.

Iona Hikawa then calls Towa Akagi on her phone and warns her about the two monsters outside.

Queen of Light (to Iona Hikawa): I'll tell my other allies to go back because this could be dangerous.

Iona Hikawa (to Queen of Light): (nods her head)

Meanwhile, outside the Garden of Light

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): Prisoners sometimes use the bathroom excuse to fool the guards. Have you heard of the bathroom excuse?

Howling (to Paipu Bakudan): I have not. Please tell me.

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): So basically, the bathroom excuse occurs when a prisoner screams for help.

Howling (to Paipu Bakudan): Okay. Now what?

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): A group of guards (or officers) then come to the prisoner.

Howling (to Paipu Bakudan): That's clever. Tell me more.

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): The prisoner then beats up the guards and escapes.

Howling (to Paipu Bakudan): That's cunning. But some of the guards won't be fooled easily.

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): I hear two Pretty Cures coming.

Howling (to Paipu Bakudan): Who are they?

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): Iona Hikawa (a.k.a Cure Fortune) and Towa Akagi (a.k.a Cure Scarlet). Andy Blake once worked with the snake L' Aku and a torchfoot like beast named Gas Lighter to manipulate citizen #4 on this Earth into helping them, but it failed since outside forces that opposed us convinced him that we were only using him, so Andy Blake had no choice but to kill him. By the way, I am a ghoul to the snake L' Aku, who made Andy Blake his successor.

Howling (to Paipu Bakudan): Go and rescue Andy Blake. I'll stall long enough for you do just that. But make sure to focus only on Andy Blake.

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): Got it, Howling. I'm on my way.

Voice #1: I am Cure Fortune!

Voice #2: I am Cure Scarlet! Whatever you are doing here, leave immediately!

Howling (to Cure Fortune): Never!

Paipu then enters the Garden of Light prison. A guard then approaches him.

Guard #1: Who goes there?

Voice: My name is not important. However this is.

Paipu Bakudan then takes a pipe bomb out of his pocket and throws it at the guard. He then forms a sickle with his hand, and stabs it through the guard. The guard then falls to the ground, lifeless.

Paipu: I have got to find Andy Blake. (Looks up ahead in a straight line)

Paipu Bakudan: That is Morris Drake's cell. However, I have to keep looking.

Eventually Paipu Bakudan then finds Andy Blake's cell.

Guards: Halt, whoever you are. We are the Queen of Light's guards. You're not rescuing Andy Blake!

Paipu Bakudan then goes behind the guards and then then beats them, knocking them in a comatose state. He then uses his sickle to cut open Andy Blake's cell.

Andy Blake: Paipu Bakudan, thank you so much for breaking me out. Now let's get out of here before someone pulls the alarm. Oh and there are two guards with searchlights. Use your pipe bombs to destroy those two guards.

Paipu Bakudan (to Andy Blake): You're very welcome. I'm on it. Those two guards will fall.

Paipu then throws pipe bombs at the guards. The guards then fall to their deaths.

Paipu Bakudan: Now let's get out of here, Andy Blake.

Andy Blake: Yes, Paipu Bakudan. And then the Pretty Cures will fall.

After escaping the Garden of Light Prison

Howling (to Paipu Bakudan): So Andy Blake's with you, right?

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): He is. Now let's get out of here.

Andy Blake, Howling, and Paipu Bakudan leave the Garden of Light to a place unknown.

Cure Fortune: You're not getting away with this!

Cure Scarlet: Let them be, Cure Fortune. We don't know their location.

Back at the Garden of Light

Allie Tori (to Queen of Light): Is it okay if my allies and I go back to Darkon's cave?

Queen of Light (to Allie Tori): Indeed.

The Queen of Light opens a portal. Allie Tori, Tsubasa Kanzari, and Darkon enter through it.

At Allie's house– when Allie Tori, Tsubasa, and Darkon return

Darkon: I have to go back to my cave to check on Onia Imugem.

Darkon then leaves Allie's House to go back to his cave

Back at the Garden of Light

Morris Drake (to Guard #7): Where's Iona Hikawa?

Guard #7 (to Morris Drake): Don't worry. She'll be back soon.

Meanwhile at the unknown location

Howling: Here we are- it's an old abandoned lair that has remained functional. It has a hub that we can use to teleport to this Earth and break Crooks #1-7 out of prison.

Andy Blake: That's neat.

Paipu Bakudan: That's good. But will the Pretty Cures see us?

Howling: Unknown, but we must be aware at all times.

In the Garden of Light prison

Morris Drake: (sighs)

Iona Hikawa approaches him.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): What's wrong?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): I don't know where my sister is.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Don't worry, she'll be there.

A woman with blonde hair with orange eyes with wavy blue hair approaches the Garden of Light's prison. She asks the guard for Morris Drake.

Woman: I'm inquiring for Morris Drake.

Guard: Right this way.

Woman: Okay.

Guard: Right this way.

Woman: Morris Drake, is that you?

Morris Drake then turns around and looks at the woman.

Morris Drake: Is that you, Clarissa?

Clarissa Drake: Yes, it is I. I am your sister … the one who always cared for you no matter what kind of troubles you may have gotten into or may have gotten into.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa): Sister, How did you even find me in the Garden of Light? You don't even know that this is another dimension.

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): Ever since that Andy Blake and the snake manipulated you, I was scared. I felt unsafe around Andy Blake. I had to do something to get you, brother, even if it meant going into another dimension I was unfamiliar with.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): And so you found your way into the Pretty Cure Dimension? That Dimension is full of dangerous beasts.

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): Yes, brother. I found a magic map that took me to this dimension. This is why I went to the temple to get a trinket that would allow me to transform myself into a Pretty Cure so that I could find my way back to you and reunite with you and Larry Drake as a family like we always wanted.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Is this your sister?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Yes, she is. I would like you to meet her, if that's okay with you.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): I'd be honored.

Meanwhile at the unknown location

Andy Blake: Are you ready to break out Crooks #1-7?

Howling: Indeed I am.

Paipu Bakudan: Me too.

Andy Blake: This is very roomy, Howling.

Howling: I'm glad you like it, Andy Blake. It's time that we go to this Earth and bust out Crooks #1-7.

Andy Blake (to Howling): That's a good plan.

Paipu Bakudan: What's this?

Paipu Bakudan then looks at the devices. He then sees three of them.

Andy Blake: I know that device – it can be used to travel from one dimension to another.

Howling: Indeed.

Andy Blake: These devices are useful. By the way, has anyone used these before?

Howling: My scanners indicate that they were not used before.

Andy Blake: That's good.

Paipu Bakudan: That's good. Now let's go to this Earth and bust out these crooks.

Howling then gives Andy Blake and Paipu Bakudan 1 device each. He keeps the last one for himself.

Andy Blake: That's good.

Howling: This will be the beginning of a friendship, as well as the end of Pretty Cure.

Andy Blake: It is. But we have to take it 1 step at a time.

Paipu Bakudan: I have grown a bit. Remember how I busted you out of the Garden of Light?

Andy Blake: Yep. Now let's open a portal from the Pretty Cure Dimension to this Earth to bust those crooks out.

Andy, Paipu, and Howling head into the portal. Eventually, they end up on this Earth.

End of unknown location scene

Back at the Garden of Light Prison

Clarissa Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Hi.

Iona Hikawa (to Clarissa Drake): Hi.

Clarissa Drake (to Iona): How are you doing?

Iona Hikawa (to Clarissa Drake): I'm fine.

Morris then puts his hand up.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): What is it, Morris Drake?

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Well, my sister and I are not from the Pretty Cure Dimension and would like to go back to this Earth.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): I see. Let me turn on the TV first.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): How did we get a TV?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): Since you were so good in prison, the Queen of Light decided to put a TV in our cell as a reward.

Iona then turns on the TV. The TV then broadcasts the news. A news reporter from the Pretty Cure Dimension named Lars Zed speaks.

Lars Zed: This is Lars speaking. Andy Blake, a human from this Earth, along with Howling and a ghoul are going to this Earth to try and break out 7 Crooks.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): That's bad because the journey from this dimension to this Earth may be rough.

The Queen of Light appears.

Queen of Light (to Morris Drake): You are free to go. Be safe.

Morris Drake (to Queen of Light): Thank you.

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): I'll use this amulet to protect you.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): What about Iona Hikawa, the friend that I have made in the Pretty Cure dimension?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): I'll be there, waiting for you. Now go with your sister.

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): She'll be there waiting for you. I know it.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Goodbye Iona Hikawa. Thank you for helping me with my pessimistic nature.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): You're welcome. By the way, you are welcome in the Pretty Cure Dimension. We'll talk somewhere else when we meet again, but know this, no matter where you are, I'll be your friend.

Morris Drake (to Iona Hikawa): Thank you, Iona Hikawa.

The Queen of Light opens a portal to allow Morris and Clarissa Drake to go back to Earth.

On this Earth

In the USA

Clarissa Drake: Come on, Morris Drake. The journey is just ahead.

After running 7.5 km north, Morris and his sister see a house.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): Is this the house we were raised in?

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): Yes. It is where we were raised.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): Sister, the house looks different. What happened to it?

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): It's been renovated. Come, I'll show you around.

Clarissa shows Morris around the house.

Morris Drake: Where's Larry?

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): He's at college now, finishing his last year with his friend.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): How did you even get the amulet in the first place?

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): Brother, when I used that map to get into the Pretty Cure Dimension, I did not end up in the Garden of Light. It was an unknown place on the map. However, I couldn't defend myself properly there, even though 1 ghost recognized that I was brave.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): Who was that ghost?

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): That ghost is related to the one who comforted you while you were in the Garden of Light prison.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): You mean Maria Hikawa was the one who led you to the temple in order to get the amulet?

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): Yes. You do know something about Pretty Cure. But you were young, 23 years old, so it was easy for Andy Blake and the snake to manipulate you into doing bad things.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): I know. But is it safe for me to attend college or possibly get a job?

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): Iona Hikawa said that it's highly unlikely because Andy Blake is wreaking havoc. He's capable of it with and without the snake.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): Sister, this house looks lovely.

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): Indeed.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): What about other possible chances of me seeking help from government?

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): It's highly unlikely, because Andy Blake is out there somewhere. He and his allies could put anyone in danger.

Morris Drake: (cries)

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): You are my brother, even though you have committed a crime. I don't see you as a monster. I don't want to lose you, brother.

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): I don't want to lose you, sister. Yet, I think of one person.

Clarissa Drake (to Morris Drake): You mean Iona Hikawa, brother?

Morris Drake (to Clarissa Drake): Yes, sister.

End of Morris' house scene

Meanwhile with Andy Blake

Andy Blake: Here it is – where Crooks #1-7 are being held.

Howling: This place is like high security.

Andy Blake: Let's all work together to break these crooks out.

Paipu Bakudan: We have to stick together.

Howling: And then we are going to write more letters to make the people of this Earth retaliate against the Pretty Cures?

Andy Blake (to Howling): Yep. That pretty much sums it up.

Howling (to Andy Blake): I like your style. You see, other Pretty Cure villains are focused on getting the artifacts, yet they don't seem to realize that the mind is more powerful than the body. What I mean is that the other Pretty Cure villains never thought of something this clever.

Andy Blake (to Howling): Yes, but now we must focus on getting these crooks out.

Crook #2 notices Andy Blake who is with 2 other monsters. He waves his hand.

Howling (to Andy Blake): Is that the one you were talking about? The one who made a broadcast with you?

Andy Blake (to Howling): Yes it is. Now Paipu, cut the cell open.

Paipu Bakudan then uses his hands to make razor-like blades.

Paipu Bakudan: Yes, Andy Blake.

Crook #2 then escapes the cell.

At Allie's House

Allie Tori: What happened to the Guardian Mechs, the ones that went to Incarose?

Kirika: They are with Incarose and Creed Graphite, because they have to make sure nothing happens to the casing we put L' Aku in. Remember what Incarose said last time?

Allie Tori (to Kirika Aktasuki): The Guardian Mechs have to come with us.

Kirika Aktasuki (to Allie Tori): Indeed. So they are on Minera.

Back at the prison

Howling: I see a bunch of cops coming. I'll use my powers to fend them off. Andy Blake and Paipu, bust the other 6 crooks out.

Andy Blake (to Howling): On it.

Paipu Bakudan: On it.

With Howling and the officers

Officer #1 then fires 10 bullets at Howling. However, the bullets barely scratch him.

Howling then brutally punches Officer #1, knocking him across the room. This leaves him with a broken back and spine.

A news reporter name Lux Raye appears. She has blonde hair and yellow eyes.

Lux Raye: This is Lux Raye speaking. A group of three beings are trying to break out 7 crooks, but they only broke out 1 of them.

Andy Blake: Excellent. We're here. Now it's time to break out the remaining 6.

Officer #2: You and that thing aren't going anywhere.

A group of officers rush to the scene of the wounded one.

End of Howling scene

Back at Allie's House

Allie Tori turns on the TV.

Allie Tori: Mother, you have to come see this.

On the news

Lux Raye: A human named Andy Blake is with two monsters from another dimension is planning a prison breakout.

News Reporter #1: What does Andy Blake look like?

Lux Raye: He's a medium build person 5' 7''with white skin, black eyes and hair.

Lux Raye: There you have it. If you see this man, don't go near him. He may be armed and dangerous, possibly gun-toting.

Maria Tori then appears.

Maria Tori (gasps): Oh my! I'll call Darkon immediately.

Maria Tori (to Darkon): Hello, Darkon the Dragon, Andy Blake is on Earth busting out the other crooks (Crooks #1, 3-7).

Darkon (to Maria Tori): Oh my! I'll send Onia Imugem over to your house.

Onia Imugem arrives at Allie's House.

Onia Imugem: Oh my! Allie Tori!

Allie Tori (to Onia Imugem): We have to go to the prison where the seven crooks are held.

Onia Imugem: I'll get Setsuna Higashi to go with us.

Allie Tori: Do that, Onia Imugem.

Onia Imugem then calls Setsuna Higashi over to Allie's House.

Setsuna Higashi: It's good to see you again, Allie Tori. I'll go with you to stop the prison breakout.

Maria Tori (to Darkon): Can you send Tsubasa Kanzari to watch over me?

Darkon the Dragon (to Maria Tori): Sure.

Darkon (to Tsubasa Kanzari): Can you watch Maria Tori for me?

Tsubasa Kanzari (to Darkon): Yes. (Nods her head)

Allie Tori, Onia Imugem, and Setsuna Higashi go to the prison.

At the prison

Howling: Now we see Crook #1's cell. Paipu Bakudan, can you cut it open?

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): Yes.

Paipu then proceeds to break Crook #1's cell.

Crook #1: Is that you, Paipu Bakudan?

Paipu Bakudan (to Crook #1): Yes. (Nods his head)

Crook #1: Let's get out of here.

Paipu Bakudan looks at the hand of Crook #1.

Paipu Bakudan (to Crook #1): What is that?

Crook #1: It's a gun with bullets inside.

Paipu Bakudan: How many bullets are in the gun?

Crook #1: 60 bullets, Paipu.

Paipu Bakudan: Good. Save those bullets. We are going to need that gun to destroy those Pretty Cures. By the way, how did the gun end up in your cell?

Crook #1: An inexperienced rookie officer left it in my cell.

Paipu Bakudan: Ah. Do not waste those bullets on those people on this Earth because if you shoot even 1 bullet, it could attract attention such as Darkon's faction and other officers.

Crook #1: Got it. (Nods his head)

Paipu Bakudan: So what you are saying is that some stupid officer left it here?

Crook #1: That pretty much sums it up, Paipu.

A voice is heard.

Voice #1: Whoever you are, stop whatever you are doing!

Paipu Bakudan: Uh oh! It's Allie Tori, Setsuna Higashi, and Onia Imugem. Crook #1, we have to get out of here!

Crook #1: Yes, Paipu.

Paipu Bakudan: And Crook #2 is with us, so we have to skedaddle.

Crook #2: Is that an Oni I see?

Paipu Bakudan: Yes, Crook #2. I'll call Howling over here.

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling): Onia Imugem is with Allie Tori and Setsuna Higashi.

Howling arrives at Paipu's location.

Howling: I'm here. We have to leave.

Howling, Paipu, and Andy Blake then go back to the unknown location at the Pretty Cure Dimension with Crook #1 and #2.

Allie Tori, Onia Imugem, and Setsuna Higashi then leave to back to Allie's House.

Back at Allie's House

Tsubasa: How's Allie Tori doing?

Kirika: Don't worry, Tsubasa. Allie Tori is a strong person; she and her allies can handle herself.

Allie Tori and co. arrive home

Pretty Cure Dimension

At the unknown location – the lair which remained functional

Andy Blake: That was a close one.

Howling: Indeed.

Andy Blake: Howling and Paipu, we will come back for the other five crooks.

Paipu: That's good.

Howling: I agree with you Andy Blake. Whoever intercepted us was preventing us from reaching our goal.

Andy Blake (to Howling): That was Darkon's faction. They prevented us from doing our job. But not to worry, if they don't see us, we will get the other five crooks out.

Howling: I have to show something in this abandoned lair.

Andy Blake (looks across the room): Is that a high tech computer that we could use to monitor for anyone that may get in our way?

Howling (to Andy Blake): It is. Plus it has instructions on how to use it. It covers basic surveillance, and how it can scan devices via its frequency. It even has the scanning of Transformation Trinkets, which includes Pretty Cure. Despite the complexity of this computer, it has a manual even a primitive caveman can understand, meaning anyone can use it with ease, as long as they don't do anything ill-advised.

Andy Blake (to Howling): That's good. I'll ask Crooks #1 and #2 if they know anything about computers.

Crooks #1 and #2 then go to the computer and start it up. They then look at several screens and analyze the prison on this Earth.

Crook #2: My logic dictates that the guards at this prison (the one where Crook #3-7) are being held on this Earth are asleep.

Crook #1 (looking at the computer's camera): And Darkon's faction just left the prison 10 minutes ago.

Andy Blake (to Crook #1 and #2): Great job you two. Howling and Paipu Bakudan, go to this prison on this Earth where the other 5 crooks are being held. I'll watch over with Crook #1 and #2 on anything that impedes your goal, and I will warn with you on what to do next in case those members of Darkon's faction comes up.

Howling and Paipu leave the unknown location and arrive on this Earth at the prison where Crooks #3-7 are held.

Paipu then sees a cell up ahead. He hears a voice.

Voice: Paipu Bakudan, over here!

Paipu: Crook #3, is that you?

Crook #3: Yes, it is I.

Paipu: I'm here to bust you out.

Crook #3: Okay.

Paipu (to Crook #3): Stand back; I'll cut open the cell.

Crook #3 stands back as he watches Paipu cut open the cell. The cell bars break.

Crook #3: We have to bust out the other crooks.

Paipu: On it. Howling, we'll all work together to bust out the other crooks.

Paipu and Howling work with Crook #3 to bust out the other crooks.

Crook #3: Right this way. The other crooks await us.

Paipu Bakudan: Right. I'll follow you, Crook #3.

Howling: I'll follow you.

Straight up ahead, Crook #3 hears a voice.

Crook #3: Is that you, Crook #4?

Crook #4: Yes, now let me out of this cell.

Paipu then appears and cuts the bars open.

Crook #4: Crooks #5, 6, and 7 are in the next cell. However, an officer failed to put them in different cells because of time constraints.

Paipu Bakudan: Then it'll make our job easier.

Eventually Paipu breaks open the cell

Crook #4: Paipu Bakudan, is that you?

Voice: Yes it is.

Crook #4 (to Paipu Bakudan): That's good. Let's go to where the last three crooks are held.

Paipu, Howling, Crooks #3 and #4 then see a cell straight ahead.

Paipu Bakudan (to Crook #4): Is that the cell where Crooks #5, #6, and #7 are held?

Crook #4: (nods his head) let's bust open this cell.

Paipu Bakudan then prepares to cut the cell open.

Paipu Bakudan (to Howling and the crooks): Stand back. I am about to bust these crooks out.

Paipu cuts the cell open.

Paipu Bakudan: Let's all get out of here.

Paipu, Howling, and the 5 crooks escape from the jail.

Paipu Bakudan: Crook #5, were we being followed, you know, by officers?

Crook #5 looks around the area.

Crook #5: Nope, now let's all get out of here before Darkon's faction notices us.

Paipu Bakudan: Crook #5, you have a good point. Howling, let's leave.

Howling: I'm right with you, Paipu Bakudan.

Crooks #3 to #7: We're with you, Howling and Paipu. Let's escape this prison and head back into the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Howling: Agreed. I don't want anyone following us here.

Howling, Paipu, and Crooks #3-7 leave the prison and arrive at Andy Blake's location.

Back at Allie's House

Allie Tori: I wonder where Layla Rose and Mikey Blaine are.

Layla Rose then appears.

Layla Rose: I'm right here.

Layla Rose: Allie Tori, do you want to watch a movie with me?

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Sure.

Layla Rose and Allie Tori watch a movie.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): I'd think it's better if Mikey Blaine comes and sees it with us. It'll be our movie night.

Layla Rose: That's a good idea.

Allie Tori: Andy Blake is dangerous now. He's out there, with an army, planning something to hurt the Pretty Cures.

Layla Rose: We don't know for sure what's he planning to do with that army, yet we know he's a bigger threat. We don't have a clue on how dangerous how the seven crooks can be, nor do we know their location.

Allie Tori: Sometimes I want to take a break.

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): That's good. Where's Onia Imugem?

Darkon then speaks to Layla Rose.

Darkon (to Layla Rose): Onia Imugem is with me at my cave. Once we get my cave ready, we'll come over for dinner.

Layla Rose (to Darkon): That sounds lovely. I've got to tell Allie Tori this.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): That's good.

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): Yep.

Allie Tori: I wonder what Cures Wave and Sunset are up to. I am started to feel bored. See, from the incident ranging with Black Panther and the Avengers to the snake's legacy (L' Aku) and Andy Blake, I am starting to feel bored because all we ever did was work with no free time. It just felt like that to me.

Layla then approaches Allie Tori.

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): Don't be like that.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Thanks. We're all in this together, right?

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): Yes, we are. I shall call Mikey Blaine over, and then we can have a movie night. How does that sound?

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): That sounds lovely. (Smiles)

Mikey Blaine then appears.

Mikey Blaine: A movie night? That sounds lovely. I haven't felt this optimistic since the time all of you rescued me from the monster that I became. But before that, I need to ask Layla Rose a question.

Layla Rose (to Mikey Blaine): What is it, Mikey Blaine?

Mikey Blaine: Layla, do you consider me a friend?

Layla Rose: Not another word. I do, Mikey. And do you see me as a friend, Mikey?

Mikey Blaine (to Layla Rose): Yes, I do. But what about the bad deeds I had done as Black Hole?

Layla Rose (to Mikey Blaine): You are more than your past. What you did in the past doesn't define you or who you are as a person. It's over now – your past as Black Hole is over. Don't worry; I'll help you get through life. And one more thing, from my heart, I'll always love you no matter what happens to you.

Mikey Blaine (to Layla Rose): And I've been thinking of you as well.

Layla and Mikey share a hug.

Maria Tori then appears.

Maria Tori: A movie night? That sounds lovely. I'll call Darkon over.

Allie Tori: I'm worried about Tsubasa and Kirika.

Someone calls Allie Tori.

Voice: Hello, Allie Tori, is that you?

Allie Tori (to Voice): Are you Onia Imugem?

Voice: Yes, I am Onia Imugem. I heard that you are having a movie night.

In the Pretty Cure Dimension – at the unknown location

Howling: Andy Blake, Paipu Bakudan and I have rescued the 5 crooks. Even Crook #2 is proud of you.

Andy Blake: Very good. I'm proud of all of you.

Crook #3: So how are we going to devise a scheme against the Pretty Cures?

Andy Blake: Patience, Crook #3. We need to think about it, and work as a team.

Crook #4: Indeed. We have to work together.

Crook #5: Last time, we tried disarming them with their Transformation Trinkets.

Crook #2: And it didn't go well for all of us.

Andy Blake: Don't be like that – it's okay. We'll get them next time. For now, we rest. Howling will show all of you around the lair.

Crook #4: So these are our rooms? I like it.

Andy Blake: Howling, one question. Why did you say that I was more cunning than the other Pretty Cure villains?

Howling (to Andy Blake): You are more cunning than those other villains because all they think about is defeating the Cures with their plans by stealing a plot coupon. You on the other hand, use the mind.

Andy Blake (to Howling): You mean that the mind is mightier than the sword and the other Pretty Cure themed villains tend to defeat them physically?

Howling (to Andy Blake): Indeed. The mind is mightier than the sword. However, all of us have to work together as a team if we are going to defeat our enemies.

Andy Blake (to Howling): Indeed. There's this time where Crook #2 and I planned to use the pun pacifist to make other people of this Earth retaliate against the Pretty Cures in their dimension by supplying them with guns.

Howling (to Andy Blake): I like you, you know. You and the snake come up with these clever schemes.

Andy Blake (to Howling): But my schemes (and the snake L' Aku) were foiled due to outside interference, and the snake left me as his successor.

Howling (to Andy Blake): What matters is that you tried.

Andy Blake (to Howling): That's good.

Paipu then appears.

Paipu Bakudan: We have to work as a team if we are going to eliminate the Pretty Cures.

Andy Blake: I agree with you, Paipu.

Howling: Rest up, all of you.

End of Pretty Cure Dimension scene

Back at Allie's House

Allie Tori: This movie is good.

Layla Rose: It is.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): So is there a difference between asocial and antisocial?

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): The difference is the former is without society (a- means without) and the latter is hostile towards society (anti- means against something).

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): I see. The relationship between asocial and antisocial is that asocial people are not necessarily antisocial because people who isolate themselves from society are not necessarily hostile towards society. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): That is correct. People mix up the two.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): I see. Anyways, can I tell you about the trial of Andy Blake?

Layla Rose (to Allie Tori): Sure thing. What was the outcome?

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Andy Blake was declared guilty in the Pretty Cure Dimension for his crimes against this Earth and the Pretty Cure Dimension. However, two beings were planning to wait and bust Andy Blake out of the Garden of Light prison. After that, the three of them busted out the seven crooks on this Earth out of prison and went back to an unknown location in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Layla Rose: Interesting.

Allie Tori (to Layla Rose): Well, sometimes things might not end up the way you expect.

Layla Rose: One question that I have to ask you – why wasn't Morris Drake put on trial?

Allie's phone starts to ring. She then picks up the phone and answers it.

Allie Tori: Who are you?

Voice: It is I, the Queen of Light.

Allie Tori: I was wondering why Morris Drake wasn't put on trial.

Queen of Light: It's simple, Allie Tori. He may be a bad person at first, but feels remorseful for his actions. Eventually, Iona Hikawa managed to make him show him the error of his ways while he was detained.

Allie Tori: I see.

Queen of Light: Plus, the murder of Himelda Shirayuki wasn't his plan – it was that devilish Andy Blake who put lies into Morris Drake to make Morris be easily manipulated by him and the snake. There's a difference doing a bad act out of fear and being scared and outright planning the bad act.

Allie Tori: Thank you very much. I hope that Morris Drake is doing okay.

In the Pretty Cure Dimension

Cure Wave: Andy Blake escaped, but we cannot get him.

Cure Sunset: Don't be like that, Cure Wave. I know that we'll get him and his allies one day,

Cure Wave: Allie Tori and her allies are really good people because they helped get that criminal Andy Blake from another Earth into this dimension to be tried for his crimes. Right now, he and his allies are at an unknown location.

Cure Wave: Cure Sunset, want to go to this Earth and visit the USA?

Cure Sunset: I'd love to.

At Morris Drake's house

Morris Drake: It's been a while. But thank you, Clarissa, for taking me home. I've been so far away.

Clarissa Drake: No problem, brother.

Morris Drake: Yet my social network is damaged.

Clarissa Drake: What do you mean?

Morris Drake: Andy Blake was my only friend. Now that he's severed my friendship with me, I have no friends.

Clarissa Drake: Don't say that. Social networks can be repaired. Andy Blake used your friendship as a façade to manipulate you to do bad things. However, you befriended Iona Hikawa when you were thrown in the Garden of Light prison. You see, Iona Hikawa is a better friend than Andy Blake is to you because the former cares about you while the latter was only using you. Cheer up, brother, Larry will be home soon.

A stranger knocks on the door

Clarissa Drake opens the door.

Clarissa Drake: Identify yourself.

Voice: It's I, Larry Drake.

Clarissa Drake lets Larry Drake in.

Clarissa Drake: Is it really you, Larry Drake?

Voice: Yes, it is I, Larry Drake.

Larry Drake: Clarissa, I have wronged Morris Drake in the past. My actions caused him to ally with the snake.

Clarissa Drake (to Larry Drake): Don't worry. I'll get my brother over here.

Larry Drake (to Morris Drake): There's something that I have to say to you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier.

Morris Drake (to Larry Drake): It's okay. I forgive you.

Morris and Larry Drake hug each other.

Clarissa Drake: That's good.

Morris Drake: Clarissa, do you consider me family, even though I did terrible things with Andy and the snake?

Clarissa Drake: Yes, brother. I love you no matter what crimes you have done or may have done. Your wrongdoing was not your fault; it's Andy Blake's, even though you partook in the killings of the Phantom Generals. When your parents get home from work, I'll tell them what exactly happened to you.

Morris Drake: Will we see Iona Hikawa again, sister?

Clarissa Drake: Yes, brother.

When Morris' parents got back from work

Morris' Mom: What happened to my son?

Clarissa Drake: Well, you see, Morris Drake had the nerve to go with the snake L' Aku and Andy Blake, his former friend, into the Pretty Cure Dimension and kill some beings there.

Morris' Mom: Oh my! (gasps in horror)

Morris (to his Mom): Are you mad at me? Because it's kind of my fault I did that. Andy Blake influenced me to the point where I became bad and did illegal stuff with him and the snake. When I was thrown in jail at the Garden of Light, I met Iona Hikawa.

Morris' Mom: Stay put.

The phone starts to ring. Clarissa Drake takes out her transformation Trinket and answers it.

Clarissa Drake: Who is this?

Voice: It's me, Iona Hikawa. I'll come over to your house, if that's okay with you.

Clarissa Drake: Is my brother in trouble?

Iona Hikawa: No, I need to explain to your parents on what happened to your brother.

Clarissa Drake: Okay.

Iona Hikawa: I'll arrive from the Pretty Cure Dimension to your house so that Morris, you, and I can have a talk. Sounds good?

Clarissa Drake: Sure.

When Iona arrives at Morris Drake's house

Iona Hikawa: This house looks really nice – like it's renovated.

Clarissa Drake: It is. Come right in, Iona.

At the table

Iona Hikawa: I'm here to talk to all of you regarding your son, Morris Drake.

Morris' Mom: Sure thing. What seems to be the problem?

Iona Hikawa: Apparently, Morris Drake was detained doing bad stuff in the Pretty Cure Dimension, and Andy Blake and the snake were able to influence Morris Drake to do bad stuff like destroying government property as well as the attempted murderer of one of my other allies. He also partook in the killings of the Phantom General members when he, Andy, and the snake were in the Pretty Cure Dimension.

Morris' Mom: When I get my hands on him –

Iona Hikawa: Cool it, Morris' Mom. I met him when he was in prison at the Garden of Light. He felt really bad for what he had done, and when he was at prison, he started to feel lonely as if he had no one to talk to and we became friends.

Morris' Mom: Interesting. What I'm starting to see is that Andy Blake put lies into my son so that he would be easily manipulated, right?

Iona Hikawa: That is correct, Morris' Mom. One of the lies which Andy Blake put into your son is that Pretty Cure is a group of thieves who carry illegal weapons and other items.

Morris' Mom: This is terrible. I have to get my son in here.

Morris Drake then appears.

Morris Drake (to his Mom): What is it?

Morris Mom: Is it true that Andy Blake was your only friend?

Morris Drake: Yes, it's true. I was studying a lot in school I forgot to make friends. When Larry beat me up, it was easy for Andy Blake to become friends with me. I felt unhinged around him.

Morris Mom: I see my son.

Iona Hikawa: Morris' Mom, I fear that your son could be in danger. Andy Blake is somewhere in the Pretty Cure Dimension at an unknown location.

Morris Mom: I see. Is it safe for my siblings to look a job?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris' Mom): No, if your siblings look for a job, they'll be put in danger.

Morris' Mom: I don't want my siblings to be put in danger.

Morris Drake (crying): I am a murder.

Iona Hikawa comforts Morris.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris): The attempted murder of Himelda Shirayuki is not your fault – Andy Blake lied to you about Pretty Cure, turning you into a pawn that aided him and the snake in the past to do terrible deeds.

Morris Mom jams in.

Morris Mom: Oh my! So Andy Blake lied to my son about Pretty Cure, a group of women who use trinkets to fight evil?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris' Mom): Indeed. He lied to others as well. There was this one time where he and the snake manipulated an innocent bystander into hurting me and another Pretty Cure. When the bystander said no thanks to outside interference, Andy Blake killed the bystander. Another time was that he did it with 10 people in order for them to go from this Earth into the Pretty Cure Dimension so that he can attack another Pretty Cure.

Morris' Mom: Oh my! So Andy Blake's friendship was nothing but a ruse to hurt my son?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris' Mom): Yes, Morris' Mom. Plus he influenced your son to do bad things like destroying government property. I know this sounds scary, but the truth can sometimes hurt. I don't think it's your son's fault that he's doing these bad things.

Morris' Dad: Morris' Mom, think about it. I know my son. When he was young, he always focused on getting his homework done 1st and friendships would come later.

Morris Mom: I see that my son is like that. He likes to prioritize homework when he was young. By the way, did my son make any friends?

Morris' Dad: No, when he was young, he isolated himself from society. So my son Morris is doing these bad things because Andy Blake manipulated him when he was down due to my brother Larry Drake beating him up, and that was when he met Andy Blake, who was his only friend?

Iona Hikawa: Yes, Morris' Dad. If Andy Blake can do this type of behaviour to your son, then other people may be put in danger.

Morris' Dad: Just out of curiosity, are you like a psychologist?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Dad): No, I don't have my psychology license.

Morris' Dad: Iona Hikawa, do you think it's my son's fault that he blew up a forensics science lab?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris' Dad): No, if it was his fault, he would have planned it. The friendship between Andy Blake and Morris Drake was held via coercion. Do you know what coercion is?

Morris' Dad: Is it basically forced someone to do [something]?

Iona Hikawa (to Morris' Dad): Yes. Andy Blake even held a knife to your son's throat to make him do these terrible things like blowing up a forensics science lab with it was closed, as well as frame another Pretty Cure for being a witch because of a wrongdoing she did.

Morris' Dad: Oh dear! I'll get my son in here.

Morris then goes to the kitchen.

Morris Drake: Is it my fault that I did these terrible things on Earth and in the Pretty Cure Dimension?

Morris' Dad: My son, it's not. Think about it – can a person commit murderer if he is scared?

Morris Drake: No. I have committed a crime in this family; just disown me if you can.

Morris' Dad: What? Disown you? No, whatever you did wasn't completely your fault – it's that devious Andy Blake and his cronies. Andy Blake put a BS statement about Pretty Cure into you so that you would be easily manipulated.

Morris Drake: Dad, do you know anything about Pretty Cure?

Morris' Dad: I know that they are a franchise about a group of women who transform into magical beings to fight evil.

Morris Drake: That's good, dad. Yet I was angry at Larry for beating me up. This act caused me to ally with Andy Blake and the snake L' Aku.

Morris' Dad: Andy Blake put a wedge between you and your brother. He called Larry Drake pinhead, which caused the latter to beat up the former, thus putting the latter in jail, thus turning him and his friend Dan into the Arizona Outlaws. He's really good at driving a wedge between two people and families as well as manipulating others to hurt other people.

Morris Drake: Dad, do you forgive me for the crimes that I have done?

Morris face was down, as if an emotional scar was running on his face. His face looked pale. Morris' Mom approaches him.

Morris Drake: I have committed a crime. Tell Iona to use her Starlight Ascension on my neck and kill me.

Morris' Mom: Morris, my son, whatever happened to you was not your fault. You were lonely when you were younger because you focused on your homework more than your friends. So when Andy Blake and the snake approached you when you were angry, it was easy for them to prey on your emotional weaknesses. It's okay to say that you are angry and that you have a problem. It's okay to say that 'I'm weak at something and I need to turn it into strength'. It's okay to say that I have no friends and I need help making some.

Iona Hikawa appears.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): I won't transform into Cure Fortune and use my power to hurt you. I got to know you from the inside ever since you were detained for your crimes at the Garden of Light. You're a troubled person, and I would like to be your friend.

Morris Drake: I would like to be your friend, Iona Hikawa.

Iona Hikawa (to Morris Drake): (winks)

At Darkon's cave


End file.
